It has been generally accepted that the human body, its components, and functions are stressed, stimulated and thereby strengthened in all activities involving resistance to the extant gravitational pull or force.
It has been further established the body does not physiologically discern between the forces of inertia, acceleration and deceleration and gravitational pull. Hence G-force stress may be induced and experienced by acceleration or deceleration even when extant planetary G-force is essentially non-existant. Those G-forces of acceleration and deceleration can be induced in line with such existant G-force, when present, thereby combining with and producing the summary effect of both.
When people run, jump, play tennis, or are in any way move in resistance to G-forces, the body, its organs and cells are stressed and strengthening is induced. Body fluid circulation and waste functions are also stimulated and benefitted. Many people are, however, either disinclined or due to physical impairment or pain cannot participate in these exertions and as a result their bodies and components and functions deteriorate and fail.
The present invention utilizes all three sources of G-forces to induce those benefits for its users with minimal physical exertion by the individual user. In fact should the user be unable to activate the invention device himself, a second person or motor powered reciprocal drive can be used to provide the necessary motion to allow the device user the benefit from the invention device, even if the user is totally passive, incapacitated, in a wheelchair, or bed.